Synchrotron radiation is a critical tool for NIH-funded biomedical researchers. NSLS-II is a new state-ofthe-art DOE synchrotron facility being built at BNL that is scheduled to be operational in 2015. Based in part on expert guidance NIH has received from working groups (April 2008, September 2008, June 2009, February 2011), NIH intends to support the development and construction of beamlines at NSLS-II for life sciences research. Through a previous MOU between the National Center for Research Resources (NCRR), NIH and BES, DOE and an associated Interagency Agreement (IAA), NCRR-NIH provided $12M in ARRA funds for the design, construction and installation of insertion devices and associated front-end components to serve as x-ray sources for the NIH-supported beamlines. This MOU describes the agreement between NIH and DOE for the design, construction and installation of the undulator beamlines themselves. This agreement reflects a multi-year project that will occur in phases. Statements of Work will describe each phase and will accompany the corresponding IAAs that provide obligational authority from NIH to DOE for each year.